Secret Santa
by rexlover180
Summary: Tino loves Christmas, and he loves doing things like Secret Santa. But what happens when he has to get a gift for his crush? Christmas themed SuFin Oneshot!


**(A/N- Matthias=Denmark, Tino=Finland, Berwald=Sweden, Emil=Iceland, and Lukas=Norway)**

* * *

Not a lot of people like doing Secret Santa. The idea of getting someone you hardly know or maybe even hate and then being forced to get them a gift isn't exactly a good one. And maybe even getting a crush and having to get them a gift is intimidating as well. What could make it even worse? When your coworkers rig it so that you have to give your crush something.

Tino, our protagonist in this short story, happened to fall prey to this kind of circumstance, though he didn't know it was rigged against him. He worked in a small office with just four other major people that were willing to do Secret Santa. As much as Tino loved the idea(Christmas was his all-time favorite holiday), the person he got made him a little nervous.

The other four people in his office were Matthias, Emil, Lukas, and Berwald. Matthias was a loud and happy-go-lucky kind of person that usually distracted everyone, but could actually buckle down and do a good job working if he wanted to. Emil seemed fairly cold on the outside, though Tino knew that he had a warmer inside. Lukas was usually very quiet and sort of difficult to read, but he had opened up a little to the others in the office. And then there was Berwald. He was very stoic and intimidating, depending on how well you knew him. Just by a glance, you would assume he's angry or pissed off. But Tino knew him well enough to know that he didn't mean it, he just had problems expressing himself.

Which of these is Tino's crush? Let's find out!

* * *

Tino stared down at the small slip of paper in his hands, where a name was scratched with hardly readable handwriting, obviously from Matthias. Tino was sitting in the swiveling chair that he had, his computer bright in front of him. He should be working, he knew that full well, but now he was stressed out. Why did it have to be this person? Out of everyone, why did it have to be him?

"Hey, something wrong?" Matthias asked behind him.

"No!" Tino chirped and stuffed the slip of paper into his pocket before trying to type something cohesive down.

"You're a horrible liar," Matthias laughed. "Is it 'cause of who ya got? Don't tell me you got Lukas, he's insanely hard to please."

"Uh…I got Berwald," Tino bit his lip, giving up on the words he tried to type. Apparently, all he'd managed to accomplish was gibberish that looked a little close to French.

"Tough break," Matthias laughed even harder. "That dude's scary as hell!"

"No, he's not," Tino immediately defended the man, turning his chair to look at Matthias. "He's just not very good at expressing himself, is all."

"Riiight," Matthias smirked. "So, why are you so stressed out over getting him?"

"It's no reason," Tino chimed, trying to sound like his usual, cheery self as he turned back to the computer to erase the gibberish.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Matthias chimed.

"Shouldn't you be working, idiot?" Lukas asked as he passed by the two.

"Yes, we both should," Tino smiled happily back at him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Matthias shrugged. "But I'm not gonna let this drop."

"Why not?" Tino asked.

"Because I can tell you have a crush," Matthias chimed as he happily walked out of Tino's workspace.

"Wait, what?" Tino stood from his spot, but Matthias was already gone. Tino hadn't figured he had been obvious with his crush on Berwald, but if Matthias knew…did that mean Berwald could know, too? Tino let out a sigh, slumping back into his chair.

Maybe he just shouldn't be focusing too much on this. Maybe he should just relax and have fun at the Christmas party, like he usually did.

Yeah…that's all he had to do; relax.

* * *

"Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late!" Tino chimed, walking into Matthias' house, where they had agreed to have their Christmas party. Pretty much everyone was already there, and Tino was only running late because he couldn't decide between which Santa coat he should use.

"Wow, I didn't know Santa was that skinny!" Matthias laughed, walking up to Tino. Naturally, he was dressed up like Santa Clause, because what else would he be on Christmas? Granted, he was a tiny, fragile flower, so he didn't look very realistic. but that wasn't the point. He was just getting into the Christmas spirit!

"I think he looks fine," Berwald stated from where he remained seated at the couch.

"Thank you, Berwald," Tino nodded happily to him.

"Aw, don't suck up, Waldo," Matthias sighed.

"Just come over here and sit down, idiot," Lukas sighed.

"We're just about to start Secret Santa," Emil said. "We were just waiting for you."

"Alrighty!" Tino smiled happily. At the office, they all simply took their time and secretly placed their gift in Matthias' office space when no one could see. Now, they were all littered on the table in the living room, and Tino's present seemed to stand out among all the others…or maybe that was just him.

Matthias and Tino sat down on the couch (Tino had to sit next to Berwald because there was no extra space, not that he minded or anything) and Matthias grew a mischievous grin.

"So, who goes first?" he asked.

* * *

Tino let out a sigh. There were only two presents left on the table and he and Berwald were the only two that had yet to get theirs.

"I'll go next," Tino said happily and picked up the present addressed to him, written in a very familiar scrawl. Tino smiled slightly as he opened up the gift, revealing a small, fake flower at the bottom of the box.

It had multiple, white petals going up the stem and had several purple dots spreading over them. It looked very pretty and Tino remembered that he had seen some of them when he had lived in Finland.

"A flower?" Matthias raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we all know it wasn't you," Lukas stated, rolling his eyes.

"I guess it's my turn, then," Berwald stated and picked up the present Tino had gotten him. Tino still looked at the flower. He could tell who it was from just by the note, but by seeing this flower, it was pretty obvious. But…why would he give him a flower?

Berwald easily opened the box and looked inside. His expression softened, though to the others (besides Tino) it looked like he turned from glaring to simply looking irritably, and Tino smiled. It was a hand-made scarf. It was one of the only things he could think up so that Berwald wouldn't automatically know it was him. Besides, Berwald never really wanted much in the first place, he liked basic things.

"Jeez, just a scarf, that's lame," Matthias sighed.

"Once again, we know who you didn't get," Emil stated and stood up. "I am going to make hot chocolate."

"Those last two gifts were total let-downs," Matthias groaned, standing up to go with him and dragging Lukas with him. Surprisingly enough, Lukas didn't argue, and simply let himself be dragged to the kitchen, leaving Tino and Berwald left seated at the couch.

"Well, that's a pretty nice scarf, huh?" Tino rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He could only hope to get Berwald's real reaction to it.

"Ja, it's nice," Berwald said simply and, despite being inside a warm house with a fireplace in the corner, he put on the scarf, wrapping it around his neck.

"And this flower is really pretty," Tino smiled, admiring the flower and twirling it around between his fingers. "Thank you for getting it for me, Berwald."

"I'm glad you like it," Berwald said simply, his face burrowing slightly into the scarf. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one I've really told about thinking I'm like a flower," Tino shrugged, smiling.

"Thanks for the scarf," Berwald stated and Tino let out a small sigh. He knew Berwald would be able to tell that it was him, too.

"No problem," Tino said.

"It almost hurts to watch!" Matthias let out a groan.

"Shut up, idiot," Lukas glared at him.

"Just kiss already," Matthias sighed, slumping over his counter that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"Wh-what?" Tino stuttered, turning a light red. Just because Matthias knew about his crush, didn't mean that everyone else had to as well! His heart practically stopped, though, when Berwald lightly held onto his chin and pressed their lips together. Tino made a small squeak in response, he was so surprised and Berwald pulled back, still with a blank expression, though Tino knew that his own was far more expressive.

"Yes! Finally!" Matthias cheered happily. "It only took making you guys do Secret Santa for each other!"

"Shut up," Emil hit him upside the head.

"You made it so that we did Secret Santa for each other?" Tino blinked, hardly registering their conversation through the blood rushing through his head. Berwald glanced over to him and the trio in the kitchen shivered. If they thought Berwald looked scary when he was being neutral, he looked terrifying when he was actually irritated.

"Why would you do that?" Berwald asked and Matthias gulped nervously. Tino wasn't all that scared, though. He'd gotten used to Berwald's expressions. He really was a nice guy, his expressions were just absolutely terrifying. This was just him being mildly irritated, so he wouldn't really cause any harm, despite what it looked like he was about to do.

"W-well…" Matthias scratched at the back of his neck. "I just notice that you two like each other, is all. And the sexual tension was driving me crazy."

"I'll have you know I was not a part of this plan," Lukas stated.

"I wasn't either," Emil said quickly.

"Then why'd you two help me, huh?" Matthias glared daggers at his friends for leaving him alone in this situation.

Tino started laughing and they all stopped talking to look at him. Berwald looked fairly shocked before his expression softened into what Tino recognized as happiness and Tino smiled happily, still giggling slightly.

"So, no matter what, this was going to happen, huh?" Tino giggled. "Now I feel bad for being so nervous."

"You do not mind?" Berwald asked.

"It all turned out okay in the end, right?" Tino smiled happily, looking at his flower once again.

"Okay, then you are now my wife," Berwald stated simply and Tino blushed.

"Why am I a wife?" Tino asked.

"Well, you're obviously the girl in this relationship," Matthias said easily, obviously over his previous terror.

"I guess, but I'm not exactly a girl, guys," Tino muttered.

"That's okay," Berwald patted Tino's head. "You make a cute wife anyway."

"Now I've gotta think of an even better gift to give next Christmas," Matthias said happily. "Giving love is pretty much the best gift ever. So how am I going to top that?"

"Being silent?" Lukas offered.

"Weren't you three making hot chocolate?" Tino reminded them and Matthias rushed the other two back to what they were doing.

Tino smiled to himself, being alone with Berwald once again, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love Christmas," Tino smiled and the corners of Berwald's mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"I do, too."

* * *

**Oh, my god, you guys have no idea how long it took me to write this. Something on the verge of months. Anywho! This was a request from Joni Smith for something she did in another fanfic of mine! The request was basically Christmas themed SuFin, with a suggestion of doing Secret Santa. And, naturally, they had to have crushes on each other!**

**I hope it's good, I think it turned out rather well. I had problems with the characters at first, but then I watched the anime a little, looked at some fanart, read some other fanfics, and then I was pretty solid. I've decided I love writing Sweden and his personality!**

**Also, if any of you are curious, that flower is the Heath Spotted Orchid. It's really pretty and native to Finland. I actually did put some research into this!**

**Please review! It's totally awesome of you!**

**And I will own Hetalia when Hell freezes over (the underworld, not the town in Norway because that's already frozen over a lot).**


End file.
